The List
by M0ka Aka5hiya
Summary: [Genderbent] [Rule 63] Tsuki Aono dresses up and goes to Yokai Academy as her brother to look for some answers. She didn't plan to stay at Yokai Academy for long, but something is keeping her from leaving.
1. Prologue

_"You're so smart, Tsuki!"_

_"You're so pretty and nice."_

_"Man, I wish I was in your shoes, Tsuki. You're so lucky."_

Tsuki Aono, aged 15, smiled at her reflection on her full-length mirror. She smoothed out her school uniform. She picked up her school bag and headed outside. Before doing that, she bid her parents and cousin a good-bye. Tsuki's cousin smiled weakly at her and handed her a folded note. Tsuki tucked the note in her pockets and began walking. She mentally took note to read it later once she gets there, to Yokai Academy.

_"Mrs. and Mr. Aono, I'm proud to say that your daughter, Tsuki is absolutely amazing. Such a perfect A+ student!"_

_"I envy you, Tsuki. You're so perfect."_

Tsuki clenched her jaw and stared up at the morning sky. "Today's the day," Tsuki whispered to sky. She looked high at where she imagined heaven to be. Angels, Demons, the good and the not so good, she liked to believe in stuff like that. But no, guardian angels are way to absurd to her.

Tsuki sighed. "I need to focus on getting there, to the bus stop."

_"Hey look, it's Miss. Perfect. God, I hate her. She's so annoying."_

_"Perfect."_

_"Perfect."_

"Perfect," Tsuki mouthed. Her honey colored eyes dimmed to match her moody emotions. She stood by a stop sign and waited there for a few good minutes before checking her watch.

Off in a distance, Tsuki could hear the wheels of a school bus heading her way. She smoothed out her hair.

The sound of cruel laughter clouded Tsuki's mind and she began to start digging her nails deeply into the flesh of her palm. Checking the time once more, Tsuki smiled politely at the school bus driver. She bit nervously, looking at the empty seats before her. After a few minutes of looking, she finally settled herself in the middle of the bus.

The bus driver closed the doors and puffed out a smoke of her cigarette. She glanced at Tsuki. "Ready for another year at Yokai, kid. Are you sure?"

"Why of course," Tsuki started, "it would be a shame to not go."

The bus driver laughed a hearty laugh and grinned at Tsuki. "Whatever you say, Tsukune Aono."

* * *

I try to do something a bit different with Tsuki (R63 Tsukune). As well as include Tsukune himself. So yeah, review. Or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tsuki Aono**

"That was awful," I said, entering a room with a critical eye.

"So this is where Tsukune used to stay before." It's pretty nice, I liked how neat it is compared to outer exterior of the building. I set my stuff next to the bed and walked to where the bathroom is. I switched on the lights. Hmm...

I frowned at my reflection. "Geez, that kid ruined my uniform." I sighed as I went to wipe off the dirt and dust. This happened earlier when...

_I was walking through a forest when someone shouted, "Get outta of the way!"_

_The next thing I knew, I was on the ground once more. "Great, just great," I muttered painfully. I felt a hand land on my chest. I blushed and pushed the person off. He was a guy with orange hair and green eyes. I heard him cuss under his breath and felt his glare at me._

_Oh please don't tell me that he felt it._

_I was standing up, when that jerk got up and smashed his hand to my gut. I fell to the ground as a result._

_"Idiot! What were you doing standing there like that?" He said. I looked up and saw anger in his piercing green eyes. His face was practically burning with rage._

_I immediately raised up my hands. "I'm sorry, so sorry," I said, "please don't hurt me." Let's face it. Not even my cousin would beat up someone like him. Not that my cousin enjoys picking on a fight._

_The boy smiled in satisfaction and left without a word. I watched him leave on his bike and rode off to Yokai. My expression saddened and I looked at my uniform. It was all dirty and slightly ripped. Jerk._

He's a freshman, I bet. I hope to never see him again.

Or anybody like him. I doubt that I could survive another bloody beating.

I sighed as I began leaving the boys' dormitory. After a few minutes, I arrived at my first period class. I took a seat at the back of the class and waited for the teacher.

I stared out the window while listening to some students chatting. After a few seconds, the chatting stopped and I looked for the reason as to why it stopped. My breath stopped short and I couldn't help but stare.

By the door, there stood the two most beautiful boys I had ever saw. One had pink bubblegum hair and emerald eyes while the other had blue electric hair and amethyst eyes.

A few girls screamed in delight at the sight of them. Fan-girls, I suppose. I heard the names: "Makoto Akashiya" and "Kurumu Kurono" among the squealing fan-girls. The boy with emerald eyes smiled at me. Ah, he's cute. I covered my blushing cheeks and looked away.

Calm down, Tsuki. You're supposed to act like a guy. And guys like Tsukune wouldn't fall for boys. Man up!

I formed a tight poker face and forced myself to look at them. My hands clenched and I forced myself to think of them as just boys and nothing more.

Behind them, followed a purple-haired boy as well as a very short boy with a wizard hat on. I raised a brow at the short one and thought: Is he really a high school student? He must be really smart then. Like prodigy smart. Impressive.

The school bell rang and I watched them as they look for a place to sit. A pair of emerald eyes looked into mine and just then I noticed the empty seats right in front of me. I looked behind me and saw another empty seat.

No way. I stared straight at the board and tried my best to ignore them as they took their seats.

Calm down, Tsuki!

I can't!

You can!

I can't!

Damn well you can!

"So how was everybody's summer?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. A man wearing a pair of glasses and tufts of hair on his head stood at the front of the class. So he's the teacher here.

"No way, Mr. Nekonome is going to be our homeroom teacher again this year!?" A random student shouted. Followed by cheering of most of my class mates. I sat there dumbfounded. That guy must be really popular with these students.

"Yes, that's right! Welcome back to another year at Yokai! An academy made by monsters for monsters," Mr. Nekonome said.

Monsters?

"As most of you already know, the rules of Yokai Academy is simple. One, don't reveal your monster identities. Two, stay in your human forms on campus at all times. And three..."

No,no,no,**NO!** This is just insane! I can't believe what I'm hearing, by 'monsters' he can't be really talking about real monsters. This is just too insane!

"Have fun! And as always be safe," Mr. Nekonome finished.

* * *

After class ended, I wasted no minute to get into my room and pack up my stuff. Halfway, I stopped and stared at the walls.

I don't get it, how long?

How long could Tsukune stay at a place like this?

How?

Why?

Monsters can't exist. They don't exist. They just can't.

I buried my face into my palms.

Then I heard knocking.

"Tsukune," someone said. "Are you okay?"

I stood silent. School for monsters, eh? So every single student here could possibly kill me without a second thought. Why would Tsukune stay in such a place for so long? I don't understand.

"I know you're in there," another voice said.

No.

"Tsukune?"

No!

_"Aw, open up Tsuki. I won't hurt you."_

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. I brought a hand to my face and wiped away my tears. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "YOLO!" I shouted as I pushed my way past them. I had my head facing downward so they wouldn't see me crying.

_"Block the exits, don't let her get away."_

I kept running. I didn't stop. I can't spare another minute to go by. I had to get out of here.

"Tsukune, what the hell man? Where do you think you're going?" Someone shouted from behind me. I picked up the pace.

Leave me alone, please.

"TSUKUNE!"

Stay away! Please, just stay away! I don't want to do anything with you monsters!

"Tsukune, watch out!"

What?

* * *

Um...

Review?

...

...

_Be gentle._ *ADDS CHAPTER TO STORY*


	3. Chapter 2

**Tsukune:** Psst! M0ka Aka5hiya!

**M0ka Aka5hiya:** Yes, Tsukune?

**Tsukune:** I've been hearing a little rumor that Tsuki is an OC of yours.

**M0ka Aka5hiya:** No way, **lord of the land of fire** pretty much created her. Well, as your girl counterpart , Tsukune. Makoto is my version of male Moka. Uhh... _*Thinks for a bit*_ Mizo is Mizore, Yuuti is Yukari, and Kumaru is Kurumu. Tsuki isn't my OC, but I did make her to act differently.

**Tsukune:** So if this fanfic is set in Rule 63 mode then why am I in the story?

**M0ka Aka5hiya: **Well, you're special Tsukune. I gave you the role of being Tsuki's brother. And I wanted Tsuki to attend your second year at Yokai in your place. Do you understand now?

**Tsukune:** _*Thinking while looking at M0ka Aka5hiya's fanfic*_ Ehh.

**M0ka Aka5hiya: **Ehh?

**Tsukune: **Ehh.

**M0ka Aka5hiya: **Ok that's it! _*Takes fanfic*_ This... _*Heads for trashcan*_was a mistake. I knew it! These people will never understand me. This is was a mistake from the very beginning. I swear that this will be the last time I'll ever write something like this.

Gawd dammit. :'(

You people.

This story.

...

**Enjoy! Also...**

**Summary:**_**[Genderbent] [Rule 63]** Tsuki Aono dresses up and goes to Yokai Academy as her brother to look for some answers. She didn't plan to stay at Yokai Academy for long, but something is keeping her from leaving._

Yeah, that's been there for awhile. Just so you know.

* * *

"So uhh... now that school ended early. I was thinking. Willyoupleasegooutwithme (Will you please go out with me)?" A young redhead asked. She blushed madly. Before her stood a tall, handsome man. His electric blue hair framed his face, giving him a seductive look. His deep purple eyes looked down at hers.

He smiled. "Well, how about tomorrow after school? I'll be looking forward to it."

Red head's eyes gleamed. "Okay, see you there. I promise you'll won't regret it, Kumaru." She waved him goodbye and ran off to tell her friends.

Kumaru Kurono watched her leave and turn his attention outside. He looked around to see if he's alone. And he was right. Sighing, Kumaru stared out the window. "This is hopeless," he mumbled, "It's been a year already and I haven't her yet. My Destined One."

Then out of no where, a boy with tanned skin and dark brown hair was running away from something. "Is that Tsukune Aono?" Kumaru asked himself. "What the hell is he doing now?"

He watched Tsukune run when he noticed a boy with orange hair walking right where Tsukune is going. "Is that boy blind or something? He's going to-"

**Bam!** Tsukune rammed straight into the orange haired boy and both of them fell to the ground. Kumaru sighed. "Idiots."

* * *

Tsuki's vision was a bit hazy and it was swirling round and round. She sat up and took notice of the boy before her. She yelped and moved as far away from **that** person as much as she could. She mentally slapped herself for running with her eyes closed.

"Oh it's you again," the person growled angrily. He stood up and took a few steps towards Tsuki. His fists clenched tightly.

Tsuki was about to make a run for it when she heard a voice shouting, "Tsukune!"

She turned and look to who it was. She recognized them as the boys from her class. _'Were they the ones chasing after me?'_, Tsuki thought.

Once they caught up to her, the boy with the pink hair stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at the boy behind Tsuki.

Tsuki felt herself being lifted up to her feet. She looked down.

"Tsukune! Why were you running like that? Don't you remember us? It's me, Yuuki Sendo," the boy with the wizard hat said. "Your friend from last year."

Tsuki began to feel really stupid.

Yuuki pointed at the pink-haired boy. "And that's Makoto Akashiya! Now do you remember us, Tsukune?"

Tsuki nodded. "I uh yeah. Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me." Tsuki looked at Makoto and back to the boy she swore was going to kill her. "Uh, do they know each other or something?"

Yuuki looked at the orange-haired boy. "I don't know him. Hey Makoto, do you know this guy?"

Makoto didn't hear what Yuuki was saying. His eyes glued onto the boy he's been running away for his whole life, Kakoi Shuzen. His younger brother.

"We'll meet again, Makoto Akashiya," Kokai said to him. With that, he left without another word.

Yuuki was tugging on Makoto's arm when he didn't respond to him. "Makoto! Were you listening to me?"

Makoto noticed Yuuki and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Yuuki, what were you saying?"

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Brother?" Tsuki repeated. She looked down at the ground. 'So these are Tsukune's friends.'

"Oh," Yuuki replied. He turned to Tsukune and took out his wand. A golden washtub appeared and was dropped onto Tsukune.

Tsukune fell from the impact of the washtub and was groaning in pain.

"That's for getting us worried like that, Tsukune. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Sorry."

* * *

Tsuki was once again in her dorm room. It was night time already, when Tsuki walked out from the bathroom. She plopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The curtains were closed and Tsuki had her disguise taken off.

Her medium length hair was slightly wetting her pillow as she laid down there. She didn't feel like moving.

For the first time in months, Tsuki felt happy. Earlier, she hanged out with Makoto and Yuuki as Tsukune. Tagging along, Tsuki found herself laughing and smiling as the two guys went over their memories together from last year. Tsuki was surprise when she heard something about Tsukune that she never knew about before.

And to think Tsuki knew her own twin brother.

From Makoto and Yuuki, Tsuki learned that they, along with Tsukune, joined a newspaper club last year. In a few days, the Newspaper Club will be recruiting for new members along with other clubs. According to Yuuki, the Newspaper Club had issues with the school police last year.

Tsuki swore she was going to have a heart attack for what Makoto and Yuuki said to her when they were alone together.

_"We know you're human, Tsukune. But, what the heck were you running away from us for?" Yuuti asked in a hush voice. Makoto nodded, looking at Tsuki with concern._

_"I don't know," Tsuki replied. Her thoughts running high._

_We know you're human._

_We know you're **human**._

_Mr. Nekonome's voice came up._

_An academy made by **monsters** for **monsters.**_

Tsuki bit her lip. Her head started to hurt again and she whimpered quietly into her pillow.

"I'm scared, Tsukune," Tsuki choked out. "Please come home as soon as possible."

But Tsukune is never coming back home.

* * *

**I had these genderbended names all planned out. And by the way, I didn't make them up. I looked them up under Japanese baby names for girls and boys. I'm sure you figured out that Kokai is Kokoa. I'm that kind of person who would use names that begins with the same letter as the original.**

**Hey, I want to ask you about some things. If that's okay.**

**Yuuki is a pretty weird name, but it fits Yukari right? No? Yes? **

**Did this chapter seemed rushed? I would like to know, but I doubt I'll try to slow down a bit for the next chapter. Maybe you'll learn more about Tsukune next time. Maybe. **

**Did you even knew that this was a gender reversed fanfic? Seriously, was I like not obvious with that? That was the first thing I put on that summary and the only thing that I left unchanged.**

**Last Question: Do you like genderbent? I love genderbent and I find it depressing that there is only a few of them. Reverse the Flow By: ****lord of the land of fire is a very well written fanfic. I consider ********lord of the land of fire to be the first to create genderbended Rosario Vampire, because it was the first fanfic I saw.**

**************I, M0ka Aka5hiya, am very grateful for those of you who are taking the time to read this. **

**************Review! Or not. That's fine.**

**************Oh and be gentle. Yeah, I tend to take things to the heart. Ok, I admit it. Tsuki here is like my OC. She's too strange to be ********lord of the land of fire's Tsuki.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I was sorta lacking confidence in my story. Anyways, I would like to give my special thanks to:**

**KeyReality**

**AnonymousZGirl**

**Mearad**

**Guest**

**Zaznithy**

**I'MNOTCRAZY1**

**Kyubi1**

**I'm real grateful that you took the time to write a review, especially good ones. Like the kind that doesn't tempt me to delete this story.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuki's morning started off with a well-balanced meal, gathering her school supplies into her bag, and then off to changing her clothes.

First came the hair brushing, the tight bun, and then the wig. Next came the shirt off, chest bindings on, and then the school uniform. Finally came the vocal practices in which Tsuki soon liked doing, for the time being.

Tsukune's gentle voice slipped smoothly out of Tsuki's mouth. Her lips curled up to a smile. "Ah, if only Tsukune can see me now."

Today is different, today is Saturday. A day that Tsuki had been waiting for, a day where she decided to be freely dressed as a girl.

And have absolutely nothing to stress about. She remembered how tiring it was yesterday.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have a brother like Tsukune," Tsuki said. Having a persistent little brother that craves for a fight isn't exactly something that Tsuki would enjoy.

Yesterday was awful. From morning to noon, Tsuki along with Yuuti had watched Makoto suffer from the fear that someone could kill him. The death threats kept on going on and on until finally it stopped. It was soon revealed that it was Kokai, Makoto's brother, who has been doing it.

When it finally came to that, Tsuki remembered suggesting that Makoto should report Kokai to the Headmistress. But Makoto rejected, not wanting to get Kokai into trouble with the school.

Report him to the teacher? Makoto had declined.

Kill him before he kills you? Yuuti had suggested. Makoto gaped at him with horror. Tsuki slapped Yuuti, which had resulted in him conjuring up a golden washtub down her head.

Run away? Tsuki had suggested. Makoto declined, saying it won't work because he has been doing that for as long as he could remember.

Hide from him? As in wearing a completely different look so he can't find us so easily. Yuuti had suggested. Makoto thought for a moment and agreed to it.

And that part is what Tsuki hated the most from that day.

Never had she ever thought about a day when she would get so tired from running.

"Well at least Makoto is safe for now," Tsuki said, putting on a pair of jeans. Along with a shirt, necklace, blue eye contacts, and a pair of her own shoes. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, Tsuki was ready.

Taking out a note she received on the first day from her cousin, Tsuki opened it to find his phone number.

* * *

"Hey, Kuya," she greeted her cousin. Her hand wrapped around the handle of the school's pay phone, her eyes set on the ground.

"Tsuki! Thank God, you called. I was getting worried that something might've happen."

Tsuki smiled, "I'm fine, Kuyo. So about St. Lobelia's Girl Academy?"

Before Tsuki attended Yokai as Tsukune, she was used to go to St. Lobelia's Girl Academy. A private academy for girls.

"Ah that, well Tsuki they told me that you're welcome to come back at any time. They adore you, so don't worry."

Tsuki stared at the ground. "That's good, I guess."

"Is something the matter, Tsuki?" Kuyo asked.

"Kuyo, why? You should've..." - Tsuki lowered her voice- "why didn't you tell me that this academy was for monsters?"

Kuyo choked out a nervous laugh. "Oh... that, I'm so sorry! I promised Tsukune that I wouldn't tell anybody about that."

Tsuki frowned, her arms crossed. Last year, Kuyo attended the cultural festival at Yokai. Tsuki remembered how bummed out she was for not being able to go due to a tight schedule. She then recalled how Kuyo looked so shocked and jumpy when he came back.

_'So that's why Kuyo acted like that,'_ Tsuki thought.

"Tsuki?" Kuyo asked, "Are you still there?"

"I could've been killed you know," Tsuki replied, twirling a strand of hair as she waited for Kuyo's response.

Kuyo stiffened and bit his lip. "I, Tsuki, I'm sorry. Really sorry, but you have Makoto and Yuuti don't you? Knowing them, they would protect you. Well, as Tsukune anyways. I trust them, Tsuki." Kuyo paused. "You know that I would have taken Tsukune back if I didn't trust them."

Tsuki sighed. "I know. Really I do, I just haven't realized how important they were to Tsukune."

_'They must've been really special to Tsukune, I'm… jealous,'_ Tsuki thought.

"Wait, does this mean you'll be staying at Yokai?" Kuyo asked.

"No!" Tsuki answered quickly.

Then suddenly her expression saddened.

"I don't know," Tsuki added. Letting her free hand rub against the material of her jeans.

"Well if you are please be careful, Tsuki. Yokai's not exactly the safest school out there, so keep your guard up."

"Okay, thanks Kuyo. I think I'll be going to go now. It was nice talking to you." Tsuki finished, ready to end the call.

"I love you, Tsuki," Kuyo said.

"I love you too, Kuyo. Bye," Tsuki replied, hanging up.

Tsuki let her her shoulders sag a bit it in a gloomy matter. She glared at the ground, trying to understand why she feels the need to stay at Yokai.

_'It's not like I have someone here worthy of staying for. Makoto and Yuuti are fine, but they aren't exactly my friends. They're Tsukune's friends.'_

Tsuki straightened her back and decided to take a walk around the school building.

_'I wonder what kind of life Tsukune had living here? I'm sure it must've been- is that Makoto over there?'_

Way over to the trees of the school yard, Tsuki spotted Makoto holding onto something. She took a few steps closer to see what is was, when she noticed the other person standing next to Makoto.

"Kokai," Tsuki whispered. "What are they doing?"

In Kokai's hands, held a morningstar that was twice the size of Kokai's whole body.

Troubled and worried, Tsuki picked up her pace and got closer to them. Deciding between stepping in or call for a teacher.

_'No, I don't think I could get a teacher in a time like this.'_ Tsuki thought._ 'I guess that just leaves me stepping in.'_

Tsuki readied herself to tackle Kokai to the ground, when she remembered his compelling strength. _'That might not work well.'_

She watched Makoto as he fought surprisingly well against someone like Kokai. For a moment, Tsuki felt that it was going to be all right.

Then, Makoto's defenses began to falter. Tsuki began to panic. _'Oh no, what should I do?'_

She glanced between Kokai and Makoto, she felt puzzled.

For a minute, Tsuki felt helpless.

Back then, Tsuki hated that feeling. It was a sign of weakness. The kind of weakness that she was stereotyped for and it was all because she was a girl.

Closing her eyes, Tsuki inhaled deeply.


End file.
